


It's a Match!

by startofamoment



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startofamoment/pseuds/startofamoment
Summary: In a moment of insanity and slight tipsiness, she lets Kylie download Tinder on her phone. (”Amy, what do you want your Bio to say?” “Ooh, how about how I’m in a nationally-ranked trivia team?” “Nope, none of that.”)In a moment of four-drink-drunkenness, she swipes right on Jake Peralta.B99 + Tinder AU: in which Jake and Amy match on Tinder.





	It's a Match!

**Author's Note:**

> set pre-show/early season one, written after I impulsively downloaded Tinder instead of working on my other AU in progress

She wakes up on Saturday morning with her mouth dry and her head pounding. Groaning, Amy lifts one hand to shield her eyes from the way-too-bright light streaming in through the curtains. With her other hand, she gropes blindly for her phone on the bedside table. When she doesn’t find it immediately, she drags herself out of bed and makes her way toward the kitchen. 

She gets herself a glass of water and fishes her phone out of her purse, which was on the floor just a few paces away from the messy heap of fabric that was her coat and scarf. 

She opens her phone, and her eyebrows scrunch together at the notification on the screen: “ _Congratulations! You have a new match!_ ”

Her eyes flicker to the icon accompanying the message. The small red flame brings back hazy memories of the night before - Kylie taking her phone hostage and downloading the app, Kylie setting up her profile, the two of them cracking up while swiping left and right for an hour. 

She sips from her glass and pulls up the app with a sigh. She taps the screen a few times to check her matches and messages, bracing herself for anything inappropriate and praying she didn’t send out anything too terrible herself. (She doesn’t recall doing any messaging of her own, but she also doesn’t recall getting home and throwing her jacket on the floor,  _so_.) 

She chuckles at a few of the messages and grimaces at others, but her heart nearly stops, and she almost drops her glass when she scrolls down and sees a very familiar name.

In his tiny profile picture, he’s looking somewhere off camera and has a single eyebrow raised. His lips are drawn into a somewhat half smirk, half smile. For some reason, she can just hear Gina’s voice, giving him directions on how to pose. (”Okay, Jake. Remember, we’re going for sexy, but not like we’re trying too hard. Like, sure, we’re trying, but it’s almost effortless.”) 

There’s a blue star on his photo, and Amy vaguely recalls Kylie telling her this means he swiped up to “Super Like” her. Her ears burn at the idea Jake would ever actually  _super like_  her. 

After setting her glass down on her coffee table and taking a seat on her couch (to avoid breaking glassware, falling over, or other potential consequences), she takes a deep breath and opens up his messages. 

**_santiago’s on tinder?! whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!?!?!!! were the magic themed singles nights not working out for you?_  :o**

**_gotta say i’m supes flattered you swiped right_ **

**_but fyi i’m totally going to bring this up at briefing on monday_ **

**_the whole world has to know i matched with amy santiago!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

She rolls her eyebrows but continues reading. 

**_uh_ **

**_unless you don’t want me to??_ **

**_ames??????????????_ **

**_k you’re not replying_ **

**_that tells me you either passed out in shock after matching with me (tbh i get it, nbd)_ **

**_or you and kylie are having the craziest night of your life :P_ **

There’s a new timestamp before the next message, and when she checks, she finds he sent it over half an hour after the prior one.

**_look i’m only saying this cause you swiped right first but if this wasn’t a joke and you were actually interested, i’d be up for dinner_ _or whatever_ **

It’s the last of his messages, and it sends her reeling. 

Heart racing and hands shaking, she fumbles with her phone to call her best friend. She figures the woman who got her in this mess should help her out of it.

“H-hello?” Kylie’s voice is hoarse and weak, and this makes Amy feel a teensy bit better about her own hangover. Except she’s still freaking out. 

“KYLIE! DID I SWIPE RIGHT ON JAKE PERALTA LAST NIGHT?”

There’s a laugh on the other line. “Honey, you grabbed your phone from me to swipe right the second his face came on the screen and then yelled at it when he hadn’t responded within 30 seconds. You didn’t even bother reading his bio - although I checked, and it was just full of Die Hard quotes and emojis… Not the best or most creative. Like what does that even mean dating-wise? What does that tell you about him as a potential lover? Nothing, Amy,  _nothing_. The only thing it says is that his ideal date is probably a Die Hard marathon and make out session.“

“Oh, God, can we not analyze Peralta’s Tinder profile right now?” 

“ _You_ asked about him! Anyway, what’s up, boo? Did your smoking hot partner actually match with you?” 

“Smoking hot?”

“Your words, not mine.” 

Her cheeks flare up at that, and she groans. She combs her free hand through her hair. “He might have… sent me a bunch of messages and said he was up for dinner  _or whatever_  if I was actually interested.”

Kylie makes a high-pitched squeal, and Amy has to bring her phone away from her ear for a second. When she brings it back, her best friend’s talking a mile a minute. “So you  _are_  going out with him, right? There is no way in hell you are passing this up, Amy. You’ve been into him forever! You know what, I’m ending this call right now. You need to message him back or text him or call him or  _something._  Text me updates ASAP!” 

The line goes silent after that, and Amy’s left with a bigger headache than the one she woke up with. 

After staring at the ceiling for another minute or hour (she can’t tell), she goes back into the app and pulls up his message. Throwing all caution to the wind, she sends:  ** _Hey! :) Are you free tonight?_**

His reply comes almost instantaneously, which is good because she otherwise would have gone insane. 

**_ya! what do you want to do?? i’m up for anything ;)_ **

**_ps that winky face wasn’t meant to be sexual or anything, we could literally just sit and talk and eat_ **

**_or something_ **

**_no pressure_ **

An increasingly familiar swell of affection rises in her chest. She pauses to consider her response. **_Die Hard and takeout at my place?_**

**_noice. i’ll be there @ 6_ **

**_can’t wait, ames!!!!!!! ♥_ **

A series of knocks sounding vaguely like the Imperial March announces his arrival later. Amy tucks her hair behind her ears, takes a deep breath, and gets the door. 

Jake has a boyish grin on his face and a spark of amusement in his eyes. “Y’know, Amy, Tinder’s Safety Tips page says you’re always meant to meet someone in public. I hope you don’t invite all your matches to your apartment for movie night. What would Holt say if you got murdered? How would we explain your death to your parents?”

She chuckles and rolls her eyes. Just like that, all the nervousness she felt dissipates. “Come in, Jake.” 

The night ends up going on both of their good date lists. - They order Chinese and fight over the last egg roll. Jake recites half the lines of the movie. ( _Only_  half because Amy shushes him at some point). They make out on her couch as the end credits roll over the screen. 

They also delete their Tinder accounts. 

Permanently. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr (@startofamoment) and come chat with me about B99, Jake/Amy, and AUs! ♥


End file.
